White Dress
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sonic Boom Universe. The entire team decided to go ghost-watching after when Amy Rose read them a legend about a certain phantom that wanders through the cemetery at Bygone Island. Suddenly, they're up for the worst when Amy encounters the ghost. Based on a poem I've written.
1. White Dress

**This is based on a poem I wrote called "White Dress" and I decided to turn it into a horror-ghost story. I got inspired by stories I've read of The White Lady ghost, so this is the result.**

 **This has more than two genres: Horror, Supernatural, Mystery, Tragedy and Romance.**

 **Sonic Boom Universe. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

White Dress

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Amy Rose says to herself while browsing through shelves of books at the library. She already searched through the first three History sections, though none seems to have what she's looking for. Now, she's in the fourth section. For the next ticking minutes, Amy skims and reads through the books' bindings, both paperback and hard-covers. The smell of old paper fills in her air, bringing her more indulgence for knowledge and more cravings for reading.

Skimming towards the end of the shelf, Amy finally finds the book she's looking for. She softly gasps while taking the desired book out of the shelf. It's seven inches tall, five inches wide and contains at least 200 pages. She studies the black, faux leathered hard cover and the title.

" _Bygone Island's Most Haunted Stories and Their Spine-Chilling Mysteries."_

The title's words are in crimson Gothic font and the book contains a blood-red ribbon bookmark, set somewhere in the middle of the pages. Underneath the title is a grey image of a cemetery with a gleaming moonlight. On top of the book's binding is an image of a skull.

After studying the book's appearance, Amy skims through its table of contents and then flips through the pages in a quick second. She lets out a smile before closing it. "Perfect."

What's Amy Rose doing with a macabre book? Since when she's into history about ghosts and haunted areas? Normally, the history-buffed pink hedgehog is more into archeology and ancient history. But, why ghosts and dead things?

Taking the book, Amy goes to the front desk. She hands the librarian, Fastidious Beaver, the book and her library card. He scans her card and then the book. He places a paper card—that informs her when the book is due—in its back cover before returning her library card. Once it's checked out, Amy thanks the beaver and then exits the library.

She strolls back to her home, holding the thick, black, macabre-looking book into her arms. She couldn't wait to get back home and read it. Not only for an avid reason though, to fill her inquisitiveness.

By the time she passes by Meh Burger, she sees her friends sitting at a table enjoying their ordered foods without her: Sonic is having chili dogs (obviously), Tails is having French fries, and both Sticks and Knuckles are having burgers. Amy gets temporarily distracted when she perceives them; part of her is telling her to join them and the other part is telling her that she shouldn't. She went with the second part. She wanted to get started with the book. Hoping they could understand why she couldn't join them, Amy faces to her direction and resumes walking home.

Inside her home, she's inside her room, sitting in her desk. Amy has the book open and she begins to read, along with other history books that she actually owns. She even has blank papers neatly stack at the side of her desk and some pens and other writing utensils inside a little pink heart-shaped pencil cup. Aside with her books, papers and pens, Amy has an ivory mug—that says _I Heart Books—_ filled with coffee to keep her focused. For the next minutes, which turned into an hour or maybe two, she reads and researches through her books—in hope to find what she's looking for.

Exactly four hours later, Amy has her head down on her desk and apparently, the coffee isn't strong enough for her to stay awake. She dozed off at approximately two hours ago. Her face is planted on top of the book, like she's using it as a pillow. She's snoring very softly while holding the book closer to her face.

Just then, four of her friends are seen entering her room, barely making a sound when they first walked through her front door. They can see Amy sleeping at her desk; Sonic silently leads them to her, trying their best to stay quiet until they stood right behind her. When they got there, they can tell that she has been doing a lot of reading, which suddenly led to her sleepiness. What Amy didn't know was that they saw her passing by Meh Burger, where they were just hanging out and eating their meals, and they were planning to ask her to join her, though they decided to just leave her since she looked busy to them. After their hangout, a few rounds of volleyball and then a movie, they now decided to check up on her.

Knuckles and Sticks first had a plan to scare her awake as some kind of joke, while Tails humorously thought about slamming a big book shut right next to her. However, Sonic warns them that it's not a good idea. The last time they scared Amy as a prank, she instinctively almost bashed every one of them with her Piko hammer, which wasn't a good idea.

Sonic decided to just calmly wake her the normal way. He places her hand on her shoulder, "Amy…" He sing-songs to her in a whisper.

Amy stirs a little on the book. She lets out a lethargic-toned moan. Then, she picks her head up when she felt a familiar hand touching her shoulder. Amy looks back to see her friends standing behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks, very tiredly.

"We were just checking up on you," Sonic answers. Amy sat straight up on her chair. She rotates on it to get a better look at them.

Sticks tells her, "We missed you at Meh Burger."

Tails examines the pile of books on her desk, "What have you been reading?"

Amy plans to come up with a lie since this is something that she wanted to keep to herself. However, she knows that she's terrible at lying and covering it up will bring more suspicion to them. So instead, she decided to come clean. Amy rotates towards her desk, closes the black book with the red ribbon bookmarking her current page, and rotates back towards her friends. She shows them the book she borrowed from the library.

She informs them, "I have been researching through some history about something."

Sonic takes a book from her hands. He reads the title out loud to the others, "' _Bygone Island's Most Haunted Stories and Their Spine-Chilling Mysteries?'"_ The others look at the book's mysterious cover as well.

Knuckles says, "Doesn't this have a lot of ghost stories?"

Amy answers, "It does."

"Since when you're into ghosts now, Ames?" Sonic asks. The pink hedgehog nearly flushed when he called her by her nickname.

"I wasn't at first. But something came up to me before I borrowed that book from the library." She informs.

"Did you suddenly gain any paranormal abilities?" Sticks randomly asks her. "Because if you do, then that would mean you get to contact any ghostly spirits."

Amy chuckles softly, "No, Sticks. It's not that. Although, that would be cool."

"So, what is it?" Tails asks.

Amy sighs, with her face turning solemn. She asks them, "If I tell you, will you guys promise me not to assume that I'm insane."

"We already have an insane one here," Knuckles jokes, pointing at Sticks.

Sticks is offended, "Hey!"

Sonic remarks, "We promise."

Gathering up her audacity, Amy says, "First off, do any of you guys know that cemetery located at the outskirts of the Village?" They all answered no, assuming that they never knew they have a cemetery located anywhere in Bygone Island. "Well, just the other day, I passed by there and…" She swallows, calming her nerves down, "I saw something that no one ever saw before."

The four are perplexed. Amy resumes, "Actually, I meant to say 'someone,' not 'something.' And by that—I think I saw a white ghost wandering around. I was curious about the possible wandering spirits in that cemetery, so I searched through this book to find out."

She braces herself from being laughed at or being judged. There is no laughter. There are no judgmental opinions. After Amy notices there blank reactions, Sonic wonders, surprisingly intrigued, "What have you found out so far?"

"So far, I got the story, but sadly not enough information about the wandering spirits." An idea pops into Amy's mind. "Do you think it's best if I can take you all there?"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks thought about it. They all suddenly agree to do so, despite the doable trepidation at the macabre scenery. After all, it's a good time to see what the cemetery looks like in the Village. Maybe it's also a good time for a new type of adrenaline rush, other than going on epic adventures through forests, canyons, caves and frigid areas.

Traveling by foot, Amy leads the team to the outskirts where the cemetery is. The skies are turning grey with dark clouds blanketing over the bright blue. During their group stroll, Amy is holding the book into her arms, like an avid-reading schoolgirl. The stroll feels like hours, even though it's only been about fifteen to thirty minutes.

Finally, they made it there. Amy stands by the giant front metallic black gate. She tells them, staring up at the top of the gate, where the metallic image of a skull appears, "Here we are."

The rest of the gang can feel their spines chilling when perceiving at the skull and the gravestones through the gate. The gate also has two posts with small statues of gargoyles with glaring red eyes standing on top. Tails says, "This is creepy."

Sonic answers him, "You can leave if you want."

"No. I kind of want to see this." The fox remarks at his best friend. "Although, I worry that those gargoyles would come to life any time."

The whole team persists staring through the gate to check out the gravestones from where they are standing. They avert their eyes, searching for the ghost that Amy claims she saw when she passed by this place. There isn't any—just yet.

Sticks asks Amy, "Are you sure we can come here? This doesn't look safe."

Amy examines the gate; there aren't any locks or chains that prevent any trespassers from entering unless if you're a close loved one visiting a deceased. She answers, "I guess we can."

The badger continues, feeling paranoid, "What if one—or all—of us suddenly get possessed by the evil spirits lurking and roaming through these fields of skulls and bones?" She gasps, "What if these bones buried underground suddenly turn into the living dead and there could a war being the living and the dead? That could be the sign of the new apocalypse." Everyone, barring Amy, laughs at Sticks' theories.

"Doubt that will happen, Sticks." Amy answers solemnly.

The female hedgehog is about to open the entrance. Sonic stops her, "Wait, Ames." She turns to face him. "Before we can go inside—that is if they have the guts to do so," He arrogantly points at the other three, much to their small offense, "Think you can tell us what you have so far about the tale of this place?"

Amy opens the book right where the red ribbon bookmarked the pages. She skims through a little before reading out loud to her friends. "I'm not sure if you want to hear it though, but okay."

"Sweet," Knuckles comments, "Story time." He childishly sits down on the ground whilst Sonic, Tails and Sticks did so as well, leaving Amy the only one to stand. She's like the pre-school to her young students.

She fixes her eyes back on the book. Amy begins:

 _Centuries ago, there was a beautiful young woman who lived a tragic life. At such a young age, approximately during her mid-adolescence, she witnessed both of her parents dying in a horrid accident during a house fire, leaving her poor and orphaned. By the time her house was burned into ashes, she reluctantly started a new life living in the streets._

 _Growing up with deep depression and living in the streets, she tried to find ways to earn herself a living by begging, but to no avail. She was abused, both physically and emotionally by countless inhabitants around her. She was raped several times. She was once pregnant by one of her rapists and since she wasn't good enough to care for it, she decided to abort it. The woman was often prejudiced by many others due to her lower-class status, her homelessness, and the way she was allegedly sexually active, despite that she was only raped by atrocious men. Her prolonged depression was too much for her, she attempted suicide multiple times: she tried hanging herself, she tried slitting her wrists, and she even tried to jump out of a great height. All of these attempts failed, much to her chagrin, so she must reluctantly continue her life until her real fate comes._

 _Apart from her abuse, depression and suicide attempts, one thing that she ever wanted in order to escape from this mess—is love. The woman had her heart shattered innumerable times whenever she attempted to find one true love. There was one man—a tall, dark and mysterious—who was there for her. Even though he's in the higher class, he wouldn't want the lower-class woman suffer so much pain out in the cold streets. He allowed her to live with her for as much as she desired. In his wealthy home, he begins to care and nurture her until she was properly nourished. The woman had never been this optimistic before in her life. She was glad enough to have someone—and a proper home—to aid her and then drain all of her sadness away._

 _Suddenly, the man's aid for the woman became more than just care and nurture. It turned into love and romance. So just when she was about to leave his home after six months of staying, he urged her to stay with him forever. He even impetuously proposed to her, despite their romance was only half a year. Unknowingly, she accepted the hand in marriage. Just when things couldn't get any better, the woman couldn't feel any happier with her new life away from her parents' deaths and living as a homeless, victimized vagrant. She believed she will never die alone._

 _Unaware to the woman, her happiness wouldn't last that long. Exactly one month after her proposal, her rich fiancé told her that he had to go to war and he wasn't not sure when he will return. Before his departure, he told her to wait for him until he comes back from battle and by the time he returns, he would take her away into marriage. He promised her, and she accepted it. After their final moment together, the man left the home and the woman began her waiting, just as he said, while gazing through one of their windows._

 _She waited… and waited… and waited._

 _She waited for so long, two years passed by and still—he hasn't returned. Heartbroken, the woman gave up her waiting; she assumed her fiancé died in battle. Instantly, her happiness faded away and she was back into her prolonged depression. One day, while she was drowning her sorrows with tea, she received a telegram pertaining to her fiancé. She read the letter and it was bad news for her._

 _Her fiancé never died in battle… NOR was he in any war. It was revealed that he was married to somebody else rather than her—over two years ago, exactly on the same day he left her. It became crystal clear that he has been betraying her all along._

 _The woman's depression and heartbreak was so horrendous, she destroyed and dismantled everything the man owned inside his house out of rage. Then, she exited the house out in the cold, snowy, wintry day—and then intentionally set the entire building ablaze without even looking back at the damage she has done. She was back to where she started from the very beginning; back to sleeping in the streets, being buried in the snow, and risking herself into hypothermia. All she had one was her white dress that she has been wearing since she left the destroyed home. Her rage vanished quicker than she thought albeit her pain and agony was still so persistent._

 _The woman traveled to Bygone Island by boat, where the cemetery is located; this is where her parents were buried in their graves. She wanted to take one last look of her dead parents before making her heart-shattering decision to end her misery. After looking and saying her final goodbyes to her parents, Edmund and Lucinda the Hedgehog, she turned to the cemetery's large lake._

 _Gazing at the barely-frozen waters of the lake in the snowy graveyard, she thought about her own fate. She wanted to be found and she wanted to be noticed as soon as her fate comes. She didn't care who would find her someday, man or woman. But mostly a woman since she believed that all men are nothing but forsaking, heartless and atrocious creeps. Right before making her choice, she sang herself a little poem:_

 _The white light is here,  
The cold winter is permanent.  
I need someone to hold me tight,  
But the problem is...  
I am around no more._

 _The snow is getting deeper,_  
 _I need someone to keep me warm._  
 _Can anyone see me?_  
 _I'm in the mist, I'm hiding_  
 _Somewhere in the ivory forest._

 _I'm nowhere to be seen,_  
 _I'm floating in the cold air._  
 _I feel so lost and I feel breathless;_  
 _I am the phantom,_  
 _I see you, though you can't see me._

 _I am unseen, I am unheard, but_  
 _I still need a second heart,_  
 _I still need a second soul._  
 _If anyone needs me and_  
 _In case they perceive..._

 _I'll be the girl with long black hair,_  
 _The girl with pale, snow skin,_  
 _The girl with eyes of coal,_  
 _And..._  
 _The girl in the white dress._

 _And with a second heart and soul,_  
 _I can travel deeper into the light._  
 _I can sleep for eternity in peace,_  
 _And I can say goodnight..._  
 _To my old life._

 _Remember me, as the phantom girl_  
 _Hiding in the ivory forest,_  
 _Wandering around the snow,_  
 _Looking for a heart and soul,_  
 _And wearing a white dress._

 _Hope you can find me soon,_  
 _But for now..._  
 _It's time for me to say goodnight._  
 _Hope I can see you,_  
 _Hope you can see me again._

 _After singing her poem, she closed her eyes. Lastly, she…_

The story ends here. Amy looks up to her friends. They all have those what-happens-next looks on their faces.

"And?" Knuckles asks, inquisitively.

"What did she do?" Tails asks with little patience.

Amy temporarily closes the book with her thumb bookmarking her current page. She apologetically tells them, "Sorry to say this, but—there's a page missing on this part."

"What?" Everyone whines while standing back up. She opens the book again to prove it. She's right; there's a torn edge at the binding, showing that the page has indeed been ripped off.

Amy resumes, "This is why I couldn't find more about the ghost that presumably roamed here in this graveyard. The book didn't even mention the woman's name or how she died. That's why I wanted to find out. I was going to do this by myself, but with you guys here, I guess that would mean I can't do this alone." She smiles at them.

Sonic asks, "Is there, at least, a picture of what she looked like?"

Amy flips back a few pages to find it. She shakes her head.

Tails informs, "We actually don't need to know what she looks like. The book pretty much explains it all. I mean, white fur, white dress, black eyes, black hair; she seems like that ghost girl with a croaking voice from a horror movie."

They knew what he was talking about. They all shudder when they suddenly thought about "The Grudge."

Knuckles exclaims, "So what are we waiting for? Let's get this started!" He turns to the gate's entrance and immediately has his hands grasping onto the bars.

The gate's doors open, letting out a loud screeching metallic sound. Knuckles, Tails, Sticks and Sonic all step in. Before she joins them, Amy pulls the ribbon to bookmark the page and then closes it. Then, she holds it closer to her chest, locking her arms around it. Just when she sets foot through the entrance, she can hear some wailing coming from behind her.

Amy gasps. She turns around to see. There is nothing. Even if there is nothing to see, she gets distracted anyway. It must be the wind.

"You coming, Ames?" Sonic looks back at her, while the others are already ahead. Amy faces back towards Sonic. She answers him with a nod. She resumes walking with them—and Sonic has been standing by her side during their stroll through the graveyard.

With ticking minutes of walking on the trails, Amy is now leading the team to a doable spot of where the ghost might be. They already checked the gravestones. They examined the mausoleums. No sightings of the phantom girl yet. They decided to just continue their walk.

In order to break the group's silence, Knuckles decided to bring something up to Amy. "So there's something I don't get about that poem in the story."

"What is it?" Amy asks, not looking back and keeping her eyes focus on the path.

"The poem says 'ivory forest,' even though this is a bone yard. Why did they put it as forest?"

Sonic answers, "It's probably just a metaphor, Knux. Most poets do that when it comes to writing poetry."

"Meta-what?" Knuckles is confused.

Tails says, "A metaphor is a figure of speech where you compare one thing to another irrelevant thing without using the terms 'like' or 'as.' It's a creative way to identify with a hint of subtleness."

Amy informs, "They're right. An ivory forest is a metaphor for a cemetery. Trees are the gravestones. Ivory indicates a snowy winter. And a phantom wearing a white dress indicates that she's hiding around the gravestones and through the snow, making it complex for her to be seen despite that she wanted to be found."

There's silence again. Knuckles is more perplexed. "I still don't get it."

Amy rolls her eyes, "You have a lot to learn." She continues the lead. She remembers some of the clues of where the mysterious ghost could be. An idea pops into the pink hedgehog's mind.

The team made it to the cemetery's lake. Standing a few away from it, they awed in amazement at the sight because the waters of the lake are large and gleaming. They also couldn't believe that a pretty lake like that would be somewhere in a dark, macabre area. Amy skims through the book before closing it again. She turns to a different direction and walks away while the rest continue to stare at the water. It's as if they're mesmerized.

"Guys, over here!" Amy calls out. Sonic, Knuckles, Sticks and Tails face towards Amy. She's by a large gravestone that fits for two, crouching down and staring at the engravings.

They join her. Sticks ask, "What did you find?"

Amy points to centuries-old monument, showing them what it says. She read out loud, " _'Edmund and Lucinda the Hedgehog.'_ They're her parents. _'Tragically died in flames and ashes. Loving parents of…'_ " She's unable to read the rest of the monument. The bottom of the gravestone is covered with moss, making it too complex to read the rest.

Everyone groans when they still couldn't find out about the woman's name. Amy stood up from the ground, facing towards her teammates. What's even more disappointing—there are still no sightings of the phantom girl.

"Everyone else think this is starting to be a lost cause now?" Tails asks them.

"Maybe coming here was a big mistake," Amy disappointedly says. "I'm sorry that I had to bring this up to you all. Guess I led my curiosity for spirits get the best of me."

Sonic has his eyes avert to somewhere else. "Maybe it's not."

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

He points at something, "Look over there." Everyone follows to where his finger is pointing at.

It's a house—a two-story house that locates at the end of the cemetery.

"What about it?" Tails asks.

Sonic informs, "Maybe someone who lives in there may have some kind of source. We can go over there and ask if somebody's home."

"I don't know," Knuckles says, "That place looks creepy, alright."

Sticks cuts in, "It could be haunted and full of other wandering spirits. After all, it's right in the cemetery."

"Only one way to find out," Sonic begins his stroll to the house. "Come on. Let's go and see." This time, Sonic is the leader; everyone else follows him.

Amy, once again, becomes the last one to follow. Her stroll abruptly gets interrupted when she heard something behind her. Déjà vu appears when the same wailing sound is heard. Like before, she temporarily turns back around to see. Again, there's nothing, so she turns back around to resume her strolling. Amy could've sworn that she heard someone—more likely, a woman—speaking or making some kind of an eerie call. When catching up to her friends, a white mist passed by her. The haze appears out of nowhere and it just flew by.

She stops walking again. She is completely distracted. She gazes around to see where the white mist is coming from. All of the sudden, it just vanished into thin air. Amy is beginning to have a strange feeling that she's seeing and hearing things. Her heart is starting to beat rapidly. Although, she remained strong; she shakes her alleged imaginations out of her head. Her focus is back to her teammates and she's already falling behind.

Without letting anything else intervene with her, Amy catches up to Sonic and the others. They continue their stroll to the house.

Within yards away…

A ghost of a female white and black-haired hedgehog, wearing a long white dress, is standing by the lake, staring at the Sonic Team.


	2. White Light

**All Sonic Boom Characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Misery Severity belongs to me.**

* * *

White Light

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sonic calls out, knocking on the door of the cemetery's house. "Hello?" He calls again in a sing-song tone.

Sonic knocks several more times until he notices that the door is already unlocked and opened ajar. The door slightly swings open about two inches. Sonic turns back for a moment to glance at his teammates, wondering if it's okay to enter. An opened and unlocked door usually means that someone is home. They all decided to go in anyway.

The male hedgehog quietly pushes the door all the way. The team step into the house. He calls out one last time, "Anybody home?"

Still no answer. Even though it's wrong to enter somebody's home without permission, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Sticks all decided to check around for a bit. The house is dark; Amy is able to find the light-switch next to the doorway. She turns on the light. The lights are dimmed, though still perceivable. The Sonic Team is stunned to see the house's interior—in a horrifying way.

The living room walls are painted black. Shelves are filled with skulls and jars containing internal organs. A bookcase filled with a lot of books and more skulls. Small skeletons in tiny nooses are hanging from the ceiling, acting some sort of macabre-looking decors. The furniture is framed with more bones with crimson cushions. Pictures hanging on the wall are of butterflies, black cats, ravens and ghost-sightings. Dead flowers are set as houseplants and the smell of decaying plants flow in the air. The only things in the living room that are not dark are the desk filled with books, paper, writing utensils and a laptop computer, and a TV.

"Whoa," Knuckles comments, feeling the chills. "Why would anyone live here?"

They all walk around, checking out some more monstrous items. Sonic and Amy examines the skeletons hanging from the ceiling. Sonic asks, "Are these real?"

Tails is by the shelves with preserved jars filled with organs. He sees one with a heart inside—and he could have sworn it's still beating. He cringes, "I guess so."

Knuckles and Sticks both head to the kitchen connected to the living room. The kitchen walls are painted dark purple, the table is black marble with a black-and-purple striped tablecloth with matching chairs, and the refrigerator is dark silver.

Sticks comments, "At least the kitchen looks alright. Not as scary-looking as the other room." She and Knuckles walk closer to the fridge.

With a closer inspection, the fridge's door has a little note attached to one of the gothic-themed magnets. It's a shopping list of organic foods and some plant-based ingredients. Knuckles has his hand grasping on its door handle. Sticks stops him, "Knuckles!"

"What?" Knuckles remarks, "I just want a little snack." He opens the door and looks through. "Hopefully whoever lives here has something good to eat." He and Sticks look inside.

The refrigerator is full of vegan food. Knuckles calls out each food by its name. "Vegan bacon strips? Vanilla almond milk. Vegan cheese? Extra firm silken tofu, lots of them. Cheeseless veggie pizza?" There's a lot more health foods inside, too much for the buff echidna to list.

"Yuck!" Sticks urges him to close the fridge. Knuckles, also in disgust, did so.

"So much for a decent snack." Knuckles says.

Tails enters the kitchen, "You guys! Come and see what Amy found. It's kind of cool." Sticks, leaving Knuckles alone in the kitchen, joins the fox. The two head back to the other room, where they were before.

Amy Rose is standing by a dark cabinet sitting at the corner of the living room, examining what's inside. Next to the cabinet is a black cauldron. Sonic is standing beside her, also looking at the interior. Tails and Sticks walk behind him.

"What did she find?" Sticks asks. Sonic points the cabinet's interior. Inside, there are different uniquely curvy shaped bottles filled with colorful liquids. Each bottle is labeled. In between the sparkling bottles are flower and herbal ingredients, unused.

"Judging by the cauldron and all of these pretty-looking bottles," Sonic answers, "I think these are potions."

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Tails says to Sticks.

"Eh, I guess they are. I don't do pretty." Sticks remarks.

Knuckles walks up behind them, holding a transparent cookie jar and eating one of the cookies out of it. He joins the others, staring through the potion cabinet. He asks with his mouth full, "What are we looking at? Are those drinks?"

Everyone else turns around to face him. Amy answers, "Not exactly, Knuckles. These are actually potions. They're probably used for medicinal and healing purposes." She turns back to the potions and reread the labels out loud for the others. "There's one that reliefs headaches; one that reliefs stress; one that reliefs depression; one that reliefs anxiety; one that reliefs… trypophobia?"

"Trypophobia?" Sonic repeats the last part with perplexity.

Knuckles says, "I didn't know people can be afraid of trying. Is that even possible?"

"I don't think that's what trypophobia is, Knuckles," Sonic remarks.

The four perceives Knuckles holding the cookie jar. Tails asks him, "Where did you get those cookies?"

The echidna continues, "They were sitting on the counter. I was a little hungry, so I took it." He takes a bite out of one, "Although, these cookies tasted a little weird, but I'd still eat them."

"Knuckles," Amy remarks, "I don't think it's a great idea to take someone else's food without permission, even if no one is home—"She cuts herself off when Sonic, Tails and Sticks are trying out the cookies. They're munching on them. "Guys…"

Sonic tells her, "Try it, Amy. Even if they tasted a little different than the other cookies, they're pretty good. And chewy." Knuckles points the jar's opening towards her.

Amy sighs and then reluctantly takes one of them. She takes a bite. "Mm, I guess they're pretty okay. But I feel bad for eating someone else's food." She finishes the cookie.

"Don't worry," Sonic informs while he and the rest are finishing up their own cookies. "I'm sure he, or she, won't know that it's all gone."

"Can I help you all?" An unfamiliar female voice appears. Everyone turns to the front doorway, where the owner is standing by.

The owner, a female, is a dark purple cat whose hair is long with black dip-dyes. She's wearing a funeral attire: a long-sleeved black dress that goes down to her ankles, a pair of black boots with platform heels and laces, a big black rose clipped to her hair, and a long translucent black veil that's covering her face and it goes all the way below her tail. Her appearance is similar to a widow.

The Sonic Team is staring at her, stunned at her morbid appearance. Amy answers her, "You must be the owner of this home. We're sorry if we intruded you. We came by for something."

Sticks instinctively shouts out, "Are you one of those ghosts that wanders through this cemetery? Or are you some kind of grim reaper? Because by the look of it, you look like—"

"Sticks!" The rest of the gang shuts her off before offending her.

The cat—that's Misery Severity, by the way—notices that her cabinet is opened. Feeling worried about her homemade potions, she quickly gets to her cabinet while exaggerating, "Why did you guys go through my potions for? No one is supposed to touch those." She begins to examine every bottle and ingredient, making sure they're not touched, harmed or moved.

Sonic says, "We didn't touch them, we swear." He has his hands up to head level.

Tails tells her, "We were just inquisitive."

Knuckles denies, "No, we're not. We're curious."

"That's what 'inquisitive' means," Tails replies, feeling annoyed.

Misery checks the concoctions, flowers and herbs. While doing so, Knuckles asks her, "Also, why are you afraid of trying? One of those magic-liquid thingies says it treats trypophobia."

She stands up, making eye contact with Knuckles. Misery informs him through her dark veil, "Trypophobia is a fear of cluster of holes. I couldn't help that anything covered with a myriad of holes freak me out." She looks down and realizes that he's holding her cookie jar, "And who gave you permission to eat my vegan tofu cookies?"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks gags while Amy is unaffected. Sonic exaggerates, "Vegan tofu cookies?"

Misery takes the cookie jar away from Knuckles, "I don't consume, wear and use anything that are derived from animals. Eating meat and other animal parts are gross; it's like cannibalism for me. That's why I cook and bake my own healthy goods, especially these cookies." She puts the jar on the closest table in the living room. "I also don't appreciate others touching my vegan food."

Everyone glares at Knuckles for allegedly going through her food. "What?"

Tails asks her, "Why would anyone want to live here? Sorry if this is too personal or something."

Misery returns the eye contact with all five of them, her red irises glaring through her veil. Because the dark, transparent thin fabric is covering her face, they couldn't really tell how she's feeling. She says, "I live here because it's my desire to stay in isolation. I personally don't trust anyone around me and I prefer to be and work alone. Plus," she goes to the window, staring at the view. "The cemetery is my utmost favorite place here in Bygone Island. The view is actually gorgeous; the sight of death, people crying and mourning for their loved ones, it's all so beautiful." She lets out a subtle smile. "Death and morose really makes me feel more accommodated."

The awkward silence fills the entire gang. Tails trails off, "Okay…"

Misery turns away from the window to gaze at them, "You said before that you came by for something. What is it?"

Amy steps up to her, "You see, I was reading something about a ghost wandering around here in this cemetery and unfortunately, the page was missing from the book I borrowed from the library. So we came here for a ghost-watch, but it turns out that there's not much about it. We don't even know the ghost's name or how she died many years ago."

"Are you talking about the one in the white dress?" Misery took a good shot in the dark.

"Yes, that's the one." Amy remarks.

Sonic says, "You've heard about that ghost?"

The cat nods. "I've seen her roam around through this graveyard. I've even heard her moans at night, which is music to my ears."

The Sonic Team begins to feel positive that she knows the answer. Misery continues, "But unfortunately—I know not much of her death or identity." Their eagerness deceases.

"Seriously?" Sticks complains.

"Seriously," Misery strolls to her bookcase while the rest follows. She takes one out of the shelf and opens it, flipping through pages. "I have many books about paranormal spirits, haunted areas, their histories and even photos for their ghost-sightings. However, the phantom in the white dress is the rarest story ever. No one, not even me, knows the true story of her." She closes the book, causing a loud clap-sound. She puts it back in the shelf. Misery glances at Amy. "What book did you borrowed?"

Amy takes the black book out and shows it to her, "It's this one."

Misery takes it. She opens the book where Amy bookmarked with the ribbon. She skims through until she goes to the end of the story where the page is ripped off. "Well, this does indeed have the whole story." She closes the book before handing it back to Amy. "It's such a tragic that the page is missing. Looks like this is a mystery that can never be solved."

Amy remarks, "We know."

With silence filling the entire room, Sonic has come up with a suggestion. "You make potions, right?"

Misery nods. "Yes. I happen to be a practitioner of witchcraft and potion-making. Why?"

Sonic wonders "Think you have some kind of spell or a potion that can talk to the ghost or go back to the past where the ghost died?"

The witch cat widens her eyes at the idea, "The Phantom Potion."

"Huh?"

"The Phantom Potion is used for a mortal soul to go inside the phantom's mind and it goes back to where, when and how that spirit met its demise. I was planning to make that potion, but I didn't have the audacity to do so. It's very hazardous and it can lead to serious consequences. But," Misery perceives the inquisitiveness in their eyes, "If you five really want to solve the mystery of the phantom in the white dress, then I suppose I can."

Misery goes back to the bookcase to take out her spell book. While the Sonic Team is standing behind her, she flips through the pages of her big book of potion ingredients and multiple spells. She finds one she's looking for.

After getting out an empty bowl from the potion cabinet and some appropriate ingredients (that she's very reluctant to use, though acquiesced anyway) that the potion needed, she takes them outside to the cemetery. They go back to the lake and back to the grave of the phantom's parent's.

Misery informs them, "It says that in order for the Phantom Potion to work for the correct spirit, it has to be exactly on the spot where she presumably died."

Everyone sits cross-legged on the ground, in between the parents' grave and the lake, all in a circle. Knuckles, Tails and Sticks are holding one of each ingredient for the potion. Misery places the opened book and the bowl in the center of the circle. She reads the ingredients out loud to them.

"First, dried white rose petals." Tails applies the dead petals into the bowl.

"Next, crushed butterfly wings." Sticks sprinkles tiny pieces of butterfly wings above the decayed petals. Misery inaudibly apologizes to the dead butterfly for taking its wings.

"Then, feathers of a crow." Knuckles sneezes when he puts the feathers on the previous two ingredients. Sonic blesses him.

All three are in a bowl. Misery continues to read the last part, "And finally, a drop of blood from a maiden."

The five sat there in shock. Amy asks, "Where are we going to get—"Before she can get a chance to finish…

Misery takes out a small dagger. In one quick movement, she slashes her wrist. The Sonic Team watches in horror when crimson liquid appears on her fresh cut. Ignoring the chilling pain, Misery then places her wrist on top of the bowl, waiting for one drop to join the rest of the ingredients. A precise little drop of blood falls into the bowl. They can feel themselves sickening from the sight of it. Misery pulls her wrist back to herself.

Before she can mix the ingredients all together, she places her free hand above the slash. A dark glow magically appears when she caresses her own wrist. Then, before their eyes, she takes her hand off it—and the cut is gone, leaving only a faint scar.

"Don't worry about me," Misery informs the still horrified team, "I can heal myself." She leaves her dagger on the ground before resuming her potion-making. "Now, we mix them up."

While they watch, Misery takes her hands to the bowl. Her palms are facing down, nearly touching the rim. She motions her hands around the bowl and her red irises begin to glow underneath her veil as a small, dark mist forms around them. The dead petals, butterfly wings and crow's feathers are magically turning liquid-like, swirling around to mix with one another. The dark color of blood fades to a lighter color. In seconds, it's complete. Misery's eyes stops glowing and she takes her hands away from the bowl. She shows them the new concoction.

The team sat there in amazement when looking at the potion. It's bright white with a tiny little tint of pink.

"Whoa," Sonic stunningly comments. "That's amazing."

Misery reads the book one last time. She takes the bowl into her hands, "It says here that in order to know the phantom's past life, only one of us must drink the potion. The catch is that the host has to be the exact same species and gender of the white dressed phantom: a female hedgehog."

The team is silent. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks avert their eyes towards Amy. Amy returns the awkward group glance. Subsequently, she responds, "I guess that's me."

Misery hands the potion to her, "Just a few sips of this and you will be in her shoes." Amy takes the bowl into her hands. She stares at it.

Sonic asks, "Are you sure this is going to work?" Misery nods. As everyone watches the pink hedgehog, Sonic becomes extremely apprehensive about Amy.

Amy, trying to calm her nerves down, meticulously and anxiously brings the rim to her lips. Her eyes are tightly closed. The potion touches her lips. She tilts the bowl upwards. And soon, she's gulping down the magic concoction. The rest of the teammates, nervously, continue to watch Amy drinking it. Right after three gulps, she brings the bowl, left with only a little puddle of potion, down to the ground. She opens her eyes, smacking her lips. Amy glances back to them, apprehension still planted on their faces.

"Well?" Tails asks her.

Nothing's happening for now. Amy nods her head, "It's not bad. It tastes a little like—"

Abruptly—Amy gasps loudly. Both of her eyes are now glowing to bright white and she's entirely still. Then, she sees nothing but the white light.

~~X~~

 _I traveled here in this island by boat. I wander around the snow-covered cemetery, looking for my parents. I was told that this is where my parents are resting after that horrid, tragic day of the house fire. I want to see them for one last time. Maybe it's doable that I may reunite with them some time when I die._

 _I have to leave this world. I cannot stand the betrayal of my unfaithful fiancé. I still cannot believe he would leave me for some female I don't even know. My heart is too broken to be around. I must end my life._

 _This cemetery is filled with deceased people. There are monuments of different shapes and sizes, each made of strong stone. It's hard for me to search for where they are. This place is large and snow is everywhere. It's a gorgeous scenery albeit very frigid._

 _But then, something caught me in the corner of my eye. I perceive a beautiful lake right here in this cemetery. Even though I'm supposed to see my parents, I want to gaze at the waters._

 _I stand by the edge of the lake. It's more beautiful from this close. The waters are crystal clear blue and despite the winter, it's still unfrozen. I could see sparkles shining and tinkling at every movement the water makes. Even its sound is astounding._

 _I continue to stare and stare until I resume my search for my parents. When I turn around, they're already there—just steps away from the beautiful lake. I walk closer to the large monument, meant for two. I crouch down on the ground, reading the engravings on the stone._

"Edmund and Lucinda the Hedgehog. Tragically died in flames and ashes. Loving parents of…"

 _Underneath the epitaph is my name:_

"Evangeline Lucia the Hedgehog."

 _I'm weeping in total distress. I miss my parents dearly. I was so young when they died. Somehow, I wish that was me who was burnt down to the flames rather than them. Suddenly, I went from weeping in distress to sobbing in hysteria. With my parents no longer here and no true love for me to keep me happy, I have nothing. I'm all alone. All I want to do is to get away from everyone and leave behind all the demons I have. I want to find a better person, rather than that heartless fiancé of mine. I want at least someone who will always be there for me. But who?_

 _I remember I carried a dagger on my way here. I took it with me in case I made a right choice to do this. Perhaps this is the right time. After all that hysterical sobbing, I look at my parents' grave for one last time. I touch the stone. I told them not to worry; I'm coming for them._

 _I stand back up from the ground and then I face to the lake. I want to see it when I die. Before doing so, I allow the cold breeze blow my long black hair and my white dress. I just hope that someone will come and find me. I don't care who, just as long as he or she will always be there for me and bring love to me._

 _I sang myself a little song._

 _When I was done, I step closer into the frigid lake with my eyes closed. I walk into the waters until I reach to the center, where it rises up to my chest. I take the dagger out. I hold it up above the water._

 _The waters turn from crystal blue to dark red—when I bring the blade into my chest, cutting my heart out._

~~X~~

Amy's eyes glow white for one last second. Once she's able to close her eyes, the white light is gone; it has faded away. She rubs on them with the backs of her hands. She reopens her eyes, her heart racing with severe rush of horror and shock, and she's breathing heavily. Her perception was terrifying.

After taking several more breaths, Amy looks up to her friends and Misery. They have been watching her after when she took the potion. Knuckles and Tails are looking at her with wide-eyed horror and fright. Sonic and Sticks are sharing the mutual horrified expressions as the other two, although theirs are the most concerning; not only they're in fright, they're mostly worried. The only emotion that Misery is showing is concern because she knew that the potion is too strong for the host to take.

Amy glances at them with perplexity, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Sonic tells her, "Amy, are you okay?"

"For now. Why?"

Sonic continues, "You were crying hysterically. It's like something went tragically wrong with you."

Tails adds, "And you were lamenting about your parents' deaths and something about an unfaithful former love interest."

Knuckles includes, "You look like you were lost and wandering around."

Sticks says, "Don't forget, you were singing the poem from the story in a spooky-sounding voice." The others nod at that part.

Sonic concludes, "And afterwards, you had your fist to your chest… like you're stabbing yourself and cutting your own heart out." His worry for Amy is becoming more acute.

Amy is surprised. "Seriously?" Then, she touches her face with her fingertips. She notices some heavy tears trailing down her complexion from her eyes to all the way down to her chin. He was right; she was indeed crying hysterically.

Everyone stands up from the ground. Misery steps closer to Amy. She informs, "This is why I didn't want to perform the potion at first; it's way too strong. However," She lightly grasps onto Amy's hand to ease her anxiety and terror. "What did you see and what have you found out so far?"

Amy tries to recall her vision while the rest continue to stare at her. Using all the information she has, she says, "The phantom—I think her name was Evangeline Lucia the Hedgehog. I was able to see her name on the grave's epitaph perfectly. And the lake is where she committed suicide with a broken heart. She cut her own heart out right into the lake."

This led to more shock for the team to handle. Despite the fright, they finally were able to know the ghost's name and her death. Sticks asks, "You mean, she killed herself?" Amy nods.

Misery lectures, "Suicide was common on that time. Most suicide victims were women, like Evangeline."

Knuckles asks, "Does this mean that the mystery is solved?"

There is a pause. "I guess it is, for now." Misery breaks the silence. "There aren't that much to find out more about Evangeline Lucia the Hedgehog. As I mentioned before, her haunting story is the rarest."

Sonic gazes around the cemetery. "I just wish we could have a chance to see her apparition. Now it's getting late."

Tails agrees, "Yeah, we should be getting home now."

Before making their departure, the Sonic Team thanked Misery Severity for their help. She turns around to head back into her home with the breeze blowing through her veil. The team turns to the opposite direction. Sonic leads the gang back to the cemetery's entrance.

Like last time, Amy falls behind from the group. Again, something intervenes with her. She suddenly stops walking when she feels something wrong within herself. She moans in small pain. Sonic and the others notice her. The leader steps closer to her, grasping her.

"Amy, are you okay?" He asks her, concerned. The other three are concerned as well.

Amy has her hand to her chest, where the heart is located, and she's bending down. Sonic holds her up, making sure she doesn't collapse. It's almost like she's having a heart attack, but she's not gaining any other heart-related symptoms. In seconds, the pain already dies away. Amy is able to stand up perfectly, unsure about what's going on with her. She nods her head as her only response.

Wanting to make sure this wouldn't happen to her again, Sonic decides to walk with Amy. Like a gentleman, he holds her library book into his hands whilst putting his free arm around her waists. Amy can feel some warmth from Sonic's hold. She tries to let out a smile, though Sonic couldn't really see it.

With everything okay, the team were able to make it out of the cemetery without any harm—albeit they're entirely oblivious that they're being followed by the phantom of a female hedgehog, Evangeline Lucia.

Later tonight, everyone is back into their respective homes, getting ready to sleep.

At Amy's house, Amy is already in her bed, fast asleep. She's lying down in a supine position with both of her palms resting in between her chest and stomach, looking all peaceful. Although, in her slumber, her eyes are twitching a little and she's letting out some soft, pained-sounding moans and gasps. The next thing, Amy's torso rises up about an inch from the mattress. She begins to toss and turn around in bed in her sleep. Is she having a nightmare? Or is it something else?

Out of the ordinary—a mysterious blinding white light appears in her room. It only filled the entire dark room for only a few seconds. Afterwards, it vanishes…

And Amy Rose is back to lying still in bed, sleeping serenely for the rest of the night…

Unaware that she's up to a strange alteration on her hair and fur.


	3. White Rose

White Rose

Morning is here and the alarm clock buzzes. Sadly, there is no sunshine for this day. The skies are full of grey clouds, causing a very dreary and depressing atmosphere.

Amy Rose, all covered by her blankets, lethargically pulls her arm out to reach for the button. The clock stops buzzing and then she sits up. Amy stretches her arms up while yawning. Even though she had a tad trouble sleeping last night, she did gain enough rest for a new day. However—something is completely different about her.

Amy steps out of bed and she strolls to her vanity mirror to check herself out. She takes her hairbrush from the vanity and she looks at her mirror. Then, out of surprise, when she perceives her reflection—she gasps.

She lost grip to her hairbrush; it drops to the floor. Amy couldn't believe her eyes that overnight—her hair is entirely black and it grew longer!

"What the…" Amy is speechless. She grasps a few strands of her hair with both hands as she stares at the now-ebony locks in complete shock. "How is that even possible?"

She goes to the bathroom to wash herself up. She dangles her hair above the sink to damp them, trying to wash off the black. Even though this is absurd and impractical, Amy thought that someone may have snuck into her house and dyed her hair black as some kind of prank. After a couple of attempts to wash the black away, nothing is working. It's still there, all permanent like a natural color. Amy even tried to snip part of it off. It's not working either; every small cut she makes, it continues to grow longer. Her trepidation increases.

"This is so freaky," Amy says to herself. Then, she notices something else.

With a closer observation in the mirror, Amy notices that not only did her hair changed—her fur is becoming paler. Her beautiful pink hue is fading away to a lighter color. The bizarre transformation is getting out of hand now. There's nothing else for Amy to do to stop it.

At that moment, she hears knocking at the door. "Amy?" Sonic calls from the outside of the front door.

"Just a minute!" Amy calls back, quickly changing from her pajamas into her usual daily attire. Realizing that there's nothing she can do to cover this entire thing up, she has no choice but to come clean about the strange happening.

Gathering up her audacity, Amy opens the door. Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles and Sticks, appear at the front. Instead of their usual good mornings and hellos—they start the morning off with bewilderment when all friends saw Amy's change.

"Whoa, Ames," Sonic begins, "Did you dye your hair last night?"

"I didn't even do anything to myself," Amy answers, "I just woke up and all of the sudden, my hair grew below my shoulders overnight and turned black for no reason. And my fur is getting lighter. I don't know what's happening to me." She's getting frantic about herself.

"I don't know," Knuckles comments, "I kind of like this new look on you. You do need a new color on you and black does suit you." Sticks jabs him in the upper arms. "Ow."

"How did this happen?" Tails asks.

"I—I really don't know," Amy answers.

"Maybe," Sticks begins one of her theories, "That ghost in the white dress knew about us when we tried to find her back in the cemetery. She was angry when we accidentally disturbed her while she's resting and she was going after Amy because she was the one who contacted her with that potion she drank. And then, last night when we were all sleeping, she snuck into Amy's room and hexed her while she's fast asleep. Thus, turning poor Amy Rose into a ghost, so she can join her in the afterlife! And we may never see her again!"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles laugh at the absurdity. Sticks, frustrated that no one is listening to her, exclaims, "I'm being serious!"

The boys' laughter ceases. Sonic remarks, still trying to hold back his laugh, "Come on, Sticks. Enough with your ridiculous theories; there are no such thing as curses."

Amy cuts in with solemnity, "Actually, guys," Everyone looks at her. "I think Sticks is right. I remembered having this strange dream last night. I felt something taking over me or something. I saw something bright and the next thing I knew, the brightness was gone." There is a pause. "I hate to mention this, but—maybe this does have something to do with that phantom."

While she was explaining her bizarre dream, the teammates witness something before their eyes. She perceives their facial reactions. "What?"

"Amy," Tails begins, pointing at her hair, looking all stunned. "Your hair."

Amy grasps her locks again. This time, her hair went from below her shoulders to all the way to her waists. She gasps in panic. "It's getting longer."

"That's not all," Sonic adds. He takes out a hand mirror (out of nowhere) and shows it to Amy. Amy sees her reflection again. She panics even more when she sees the damage to her fur and skin. The pink is fading to a pastel shade and the apricot-shade on her skin is turning pale. The rose and peach hues persistently fade until they're almost white; white as a ghost. Amy's panic is turning into distress.

Sonic puts the hand mirror away. He informs the team. "We need to find that girl and see if she can find out why this is happening to Amy."

The team is about to take off and Amy joins them. A sense of déjà vu appears. Taking only a few steps from her house, Amy ceases her stroll when she feels the same amount of pain as last night. She feels a small ache in her chest; it doesn't feel like a heart attack at all, it's more likely her heart is being shattered or ripped apart. She's also feeling a sense of pessimism coming in. Sonic and the other three notice her condition. Amy returns the weak eye contact.

"Go ahead without me," Amy tells them, very meekly. The tone of her voice sounded really disheartening and depressed, which is very out of character for the optimistic female hedgehog.

"Are you sure?" Sonic steps closer to her, comforting her. Amy nods.

Tails informs her, "You look like you're in no condition to be alone, Amy. Maybe at least one of us should stay here with you."

Without thinking, Sonic instantly answers, "I'll do it."

Knuckles, Sticks and Tails gaze at him. Sticks remarks, "Why should you?"

Sonic didn't answer the jungle badger's question. He just told them, "Look, just go back to the cemetery, find her and tell her about Amy. And if possible, tell her to come on over. I'll stay here and watch Amy and make sure that nothing bad happens to her."

Subsequent to his demands, Amy moans softly when she faints into the leader's arms. Sonic is able to hold her before she collapses to the ground. He urges them, "Just go."

The three comply and they depart. Sonic, all apprehensive, carries the unconscious Amy Rose back inside her house. He lays her down on her supine position on her pink sofa. He then keeps guard on her by crouching down by the frilly furniture. He holds onto her hand, whispering to her, "Hang in there, Amy."

At the cemetery, Knuckles, Tails and Sticks are back at Misery's house, standing by the front door. Tails begins knocking, "Hello? We need you! This is urgent!"

Misery Severity opens the door right away. She recognizes them, "Oh good, you guys are here. There's something you should know." She allows them to enter into her dark house.

The three enter into the living room before Misery closes her door. Unlike the widow attire she wore yesterday, she's wearing a different outfit: a long-dangling-sleeved gothic dress with a black corset and a short tiered frilly skirt in different shades of purple; a pair of black-and-purple-striped socks high up to her knees; a different pair of black combat boots; and a dark black and purple cloak. She returns the eye contact with them.

"Listen, there's something you should know," Tails begins. "Our friend, Amy—"

"I know," Misery cuts him off, "I was about to tell you about the side effects of that potion."

"You know what's happening to her?" Sticks asks.

"Yes," Misery heads to her desk where her spell and potion book is sitting on. It's opened and she reads the current page out loud to them, "It says here that not only the Phantom Potion allows the chosen host to see the final past of the respective spirit, it causes the respective spirit to be involved with the one who took the potion."

Knuckles drones, "You're saying…"

Misery deciphers, "You see, once the host—in this case, Amy Rose—consumes the potion, it starts off as some sort of ghost magnet. The phantom of Evangeline Lucia becomes drawn to Amy and she sees her as her new victim."

"Victim?" Sticks asks, "For what?"

"Victim of her possession. My theory is that Evangeline's goal is to search for someone whom she believes will bring compassion to her for eternity and the potion she sensed told her that Amy's her new target. Last night, she may have snuck into her house and then entered into her body. When that happens, she'd possess her into becoming like her and she may manipulate her into suffering the same pain she went through."

"You mean, Amy's hair is turning black and growing long, and her fur and skin is turning pale because the ghost took over her body?" Tails questions.

Misery concludes, "Exactly. And if we don't get the spirit out of her as soon as possible, Amy will meet the exact same fate as the phantom in the white dress and her soul will permanently join her in the afterlife."

Knuckles asks, "So how do we get the ghost out of Amy?"

Misery goes through her book again and skims through it for a moment. She finds a spell that may work. She closes the book, holding it into her arms. "I know just what to do." Misery turns to them. "First, we need to get to your two other friends." She pulls her cloak's large hood above her head to cover part of her face to prevent being seen by the public. Then, she leaves her house with them.

Minutes later, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks and Misery make it to the outside of Amy's house.

"Sonic!" Tails calls out when he knocks on the door. "Sonic!"

Sonic opens Amy's door and then steps out. He quickly closes the door behind him, facing to the four.

"Sonic, we found out what happened to Amy!" Knuckles exclaims excitedly.

"And why did you close the door like that?" Tails asks. "And where's Amy?"

"It's not going good, guys," Sonic says, solemnly, "It's getting worse for her. I had to lock her in to prevent damage."

"What do you mean?"

From the inside of Amy's house, they can hear Amy hysterically screaming and crying, loud enough for anyone in the entire area to hear. It's sounded exactly similar to Evangeline's before her suicide; all distressful and heartbreaking.

Sonic points out, "That's what I mean. She passed out when you guys left and the next thing I knew, right after she became unconscious, Amy started screaming, moaning and crying in complete agony or something. She keeps saying that she wants to die because of a broken heart. I tried to help her, but it just keeps getting worse."

Misery informs, "Sonic, there's something you need to understand. Those distress and agonizing calls aren't from Amy at all. That's really Evangeline Lucia in Amy's body."

Tails finishes for her, "Amy is possessed by the ghost and we need to get that out of her before she forces Amy to kill herself!"

Sonic is shocked, "That makes sense now."

Sticks exclaims, "I told you that the ghost was going after Amy! But nooo, you wouldn't believe any more of my theories!"

Knuckles remarks, "Enough with that, Sticks!"

Sonic turns to Misery, "Do you have a way to release the spirit out of Amy?"

Misery opens her spell book to her bookmarked page, temporarily keeping her eyes on the spells, "It should work; I can assure you. For this magic to work, we're going to have to fight spirit with spirit." She lifts her head, facing towards all four. "And you four are perfect for this job. I can't believe I'm saying this, but," Misery is reluctant to mention this since she happens to be a help-free, independent loner, "I'm going to need all of your help."

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Sticks all show some excitement. One of them asks, "What do we have to do?"

Misery lifts her hand up from the bottom of the book, "First, we're going to need some special jars." She twirls her hand around; grey mist appears from her palm and fingertips, flowing and swirling towards the ground.

The mist creates four transparent jars perfectly aligned on the ground before it vanishes into thin air. Each jar is in different colors; one blue, one red, one yellow and one green. Misery takes her hand back to book. She informs, "All we need are four different elements to combine Spirit. That way, we can use that to battle the wandering spirit out of your friend." She closes her book, making full eye contact with them. "I'm going to temporarily assign you each an element."

Misery gives Sticks a green jar, "Sticks, you're Earth."

She gives Tails a yellow jar, "Tails, you're Air."

She gives Knuckles a red jar, "Knuckles, you're Fire."

And finally, she gives Sonic a blue jar, "And Sonic, you're Water."

All four members took the jars they were assigned. Misery informs, "All you have to do is fill your jars with its respective elements. When the jars start to glow, meaning they're full, return here as quickly as you can so I can combine all of them together. Got it?"

"Got it!" They answered in unison. Then, all four disperse to retrieve their elements.

Sonic uses his super-speed to run towards the nearest ocean. Standing by the edge, he steps into the ankle-deep length of water, refusing to go any further due to his hydrophobia. He crouches down, dipping his entire blue jar into the ocean water. He lifts it out and the water has filled up to its brim. The jar glows into radiant blue. Sonic leaves the ocean and heads back to Misery.

Sticks is seen at the outside of her burrow. Kneeling down on her front yard's ground, she digs her entire hand into the dirt and takes out a handful. She puts the dirt into her green jar and repeats the process. When it's filled to the brim, she stands back up from the ground. The jar glows into radiant green. Then, Sticks leaves her burrow to scurry back.

Tails is trying to find a way to retrieve his element outside of his warehouse. It's almost impossible for him. But then, a light bulb appears above his head, so he runs inside his house. He finds a paper fan and he brings his yellow jar to his mouth. Hoping this would work, he exhales inside the jar and then fans through the opening. The jar glows into radiant yellow. Tails leaves his warehouse and returns to his previous destination to join the others.

Knuckles simply found some paper and a box of matches. He crumples the paper into a ball, inserts it into his red jar and then lights a match. Quickly, he puts the lit match into the jar and the small blaze begins to burn the paper. The jar glows into radiant red. Knuckles becomes the last one to join the others back to Misery.

The four, all together, reunite with their shimmering jars filled with their elements. "Great," Misery says. She commands them to set their elements into a circle around her: Sonic places Water in front of her; Tails places Air on her left; Sticks places Earth behind her; and Knuckles places Fire on her right. With Misery in the center, she kneels down on the ground, preparing herself to cast a spell.

Her crimson irises are glowing and her long hair rises into the breeze. Simultaneously, the glistening elements turn into some sort of little orbs; Water turns into a blue orb, Air turns into a yellow orb, Earth turns into a green orb, and Fire turns into a red orb. All four lighted orbs rise out of their jars. The Sonic Team watches in amazement when the orbs float in the air and they all come together, combining with one another. The orbs have turn into one larger, bright purple sphere. Once it's formed, the purple ball of light floats towards Misery, whereas she catches it with her hands.

The combination is complete. Misery's eyes stop glowing and her hair is back down. The color-coded jars then disappear.

"That's really cool." Knuckles comments.

Misery stands up from the ground, lecturing them, "Thanks. Now, we use this Spirit element and use it on Amy. It's really straightforward; we just insert this into her body and soon, it will chase away the possessing spirit within her."

Sonic asks, "It's not going to hurt her, right?"

"It will cause moderate to severe pain to Amy, I'm afraid." Sonic becomes more worried about that idea. He refuses to see Amy get hurt—very badly. Misery notices his reaction, "Sonic, I know what you're thinking. But this could be our only option. Either we inflict pain on Amy to get rid of Evangeline… or we wait until she dies."

Sonic thought about it. Reluctantly, he says, "Let's do this."

All five return inside Amy's home. Once they're in her main room, they notice that she's not anywhere in sight. Sticks questions, "Where can she be?"

Sonic answers, "She has to be in here, somewhere." They all begin their search.

After checking every room in her house, they came to realization that she's not home anymore. They also realized that Amy has stopped her distressed screaming and crying, making it more complex to find her. They come together again.

"She's not anywhere," Knuckles says.

"Guys," Tails tells them in a concerning tone, "I think Amy's gone."

"She can't be gone, Tails," Sticks answers, "Where would she go?"

In a quick second, they logically and mutually thought of where Amy may have gone to. In unison, all five shout out, "The cemetery!"

Immediately, they all head to the destination. Everyone ran there as fast as they could, in hope that they're not too late. Within minutes, they made it there.

When they step through the cemetery's entrance, something more bizarre is happening. They stop running and stand where they are when they feel a cold breeze. The entire macabre area is becoming winter-frigid, which is weird because it's summer. Plus—there's snow everywhere, though not a lot. The Sonic Team and Misery are shivering.

"Why is it suddenly so cold now?" Sonic asks. "And why is it snowing in the middle of summer?"

"It must be part of Evangeline's life," Misery answers, "Remember, she died in the wintertime. Her soul must've changed the climate in here to bring back the same memories before she took her life away. Come on, we have to get going."

Trying to ignore the sudden coldness, the five resume their search for Amy. Their search became easier when they heard loud hysterical crying and eerie moaning from yards away. Believing it could be Amy, they decided to follow the sounds of her hysteria. The sounds of her screams and cries led the team to the lake, right where Evangeline died. It's getting louder, meaning they're getting closer.

"Over there!" Sonic points at the lake. From where they're currently standing, they see a white and black female figure crouching down by the lake's edge. The figure is also wearing Amy's attire, meaning that Evangeline has already completed the transformation to her physical appearance. With a keen perspective, Amy is crying hysterically in pain into the lake. "That's Amy!"

Then, they all ran towards her, dodging every gravestone they pass by. They make it there, standing behind Amy. Her hysteria ameliorates to a softer tone and she's just weeping and sniffling.

Sonic steps closer to her, putting his hand towards her, "Amy? We're here to help you now." Just when he is about to put his hand on her shoulder…

Amy quickly turns around, looking all distraught. The Sonic Team reacted with fright when she gazes at them. They also noticed that her appearance has indeed come to a full transformation; her fur and skin is entirely white as snow and her long, ebony hair has passed through her waists. In her hand, is a small dagger—and it's aiming towards her heart. She also has dark circles in her eyes and her face is covered with tears.

In a quivering, disheartening tone, Amy whispers to them, "Please… stay away from me. I don't want to be stopped. I have nothing to live for." The dagger's point touches the left side of her chest. Misery recognizes the blade in her hand. She must've accidentally left it on the ground yesterday while making the potion.

Sonic tries to reason with her, "Amy, we know you're in there. This isn't you, you're better than this. Just put the knife down and try to fight it." Amy still couldn't bring the dagger down.

"I can't," Amy laments. Sonic tries to get closer her and she backs away, almost coming near the water. "Don't come near me. One step, then I will kill myself."

"Please, don't."

Misery urges him, "Sonic, we have to hold her down in order to get Evangeline out of her. We don't have that much time and reasoning with her is not enough."

Sticks says, "I know Amy's my best friend, but it looks like I have no choice." Then, she lets out one of her battle cries and shrills as she quickly tackles Amy down on the ground with the back of her head touching the water. Amy begins to scream. After a second of tackling, Sticks lifts Amy back up from the ground with herself behind her and locking her arms behind her back. The dagger falls somewhere in the water.

Amy is now struggling in Sticks' hold, "Let me go! Please!"

Sticks shouts at the guys, "I could use a little help here!"

For extra precaution, Knuckles and Tails leap towards them. Both guys are holding down her arms to make sure Amy doesn't go for the dagger again. Sticks continue to hold her down by grasping her arms around her torso. Amy continues to struggle in the three's hold, "Let me go! Now!"

Misery starts her agenda. Holding the purple orb in her hands, she quickly steps towards Amy. All Sonic could do is stand back and watch in total fear and apprehension. Without anything to stop her—Misery instantly shoves the Spirit orb into Amy's chest.

Amy lets out a high-pitched scream when the glistening sphere enters her and a white light begins to shine from her body. Just as he anticipated, Sonic knew that she's in deep agonizing pain. He couldn't bear watching this albeit he has no other options. He continues to watch in reluctance. The white light grows bigger, nearly blinding everyone and Amy's screams becomes perpetual. Her eyes abruptly turn bright white again, like last time.

The light continues to stay there and Misery kept the Spirit orb into her chest. Afterwards, she lets go. Knuckles, Tails and Sticks let Amy go and they return back front to watch her return to normal. They can see that she's kneeling back on the ground, still screaming in agonizing pain. Then, all of the sudden—a heavy white mist appears out of her body, clouding above her. Amy's fur and hair slowly alters back to pink and her skin returns to apricot. Later, the light deceases and it's done. Amy collapses on the ground.

"Amy!" Sonic quickly runs to her. He crouches down to flip her over.

Amy lets out a moan when she weakly opens her eyes. She sits herself up. Sonic is relieved that she's okay for now. He lets out a warm smile. "You're okay."

"I guess I am," Amy looks down at her hair. Even though the black is gone and it's pink again, her hair is still really long.

Sonic and Amy stand up from the ground. Tails, Knuckles, Sticks and Misery join them. Everyone becomes stunned at Amy's new long hair. Sticks comments, "It really does look good on you."

Amy smiles, "I guess it does, but I'm not sure if I can get used to this yet."

Just then, everyone's peaceful moment came to an abrupt end. The wind howls and the weather becomes more frigid than before. Everyone braces for themselves from being blown away by the inexplicable strong gale and sudden heavy snow. The climate is also making it complex for them to keep their eyes open.

"What's going on?!" Tails shouts out.

Misery notices something is wrong. The phantom of Evangeline Lucia is still there high above the air and she's in rage. She's letting out eerie screams of anger. She's also controlling the wind and snow. Her glaring eyes are demonic red and her ebony hair spreads all around her.

"I don't understand!" Misery becomes perplexed. She's holding her hood down, preventing the gale from blowing it down, "The spell—I thought it's supposed to take her away!"

Evangeline's screams become louder. So loud, it's deafening. The six try to cover their ears while simultaneously trying to avoid being carried away from the wind.

"Why is she screaming?!" Knuckles shouts out.

"She's furious!" Misery answers, "It's because we have interfered with her plan to get Amy to take her own life away! And all of this severe coldness is from her anger! If this doesn't stop, chances are that this can spread all around Bygone Island and everyone will freeze to death!"

"Is there any way to stop her?!" Tails asks her.

Misery pauses. Sadly, she answers, "I really don't know how! I don't think I have any spells for this! I'm sorry, everyone!"

Evangeline's coldness persists. The wind is getting stronger than before and the snow is becoming heavier. It's so strong and heavy, none of the Sonic Team or Misery Severity has any ways to escape or stop Evangeline with their powers.

While everyone else is bracing themselves and protecting their ears from her banshee-esque screams and cries—Amy has thought of something. She opens her eyes whilst recalling something she read from the poem in the book and from the vision she had of her.

… _I still need a second heart; I still need a second soul. And with a second heart and soul, I can travel deeper into the light. I can sleep for eternity in peace, and I can say goodnight… to my old life…_

Amy says to herself, "She just wants someone to be there for her, so she can be in peace. It's the only way to make her happy." She looks back at the lake, pulling her hands down from her ears. She steps into the water's shallow edge and then crouches down to retrieve the dagger out of the water. Amy thought about it, "I know this is going to hurt them, but it's the only way to stop Evangeline."

Everyone else notices Amy by the lake. They widen their eyes in shock when they see she has the blade back into her hands. Sonic shouts, "Amy, what are you doing?!"

Amy turns around to see them, "I know how to stop her. If it's a heart and soul she wants, then she got it." She turns back to the lake, slowly stepping closer into the freezing water until it rises to her waists. Everyone else tries to stop her, but to no avail due to the banshee screams.

Before her self-sacrifice, Amy sheds tears in her eyes, dropping them into the water. She tightly closes them—and then brings the dagger up towards her chest.

"AMY! NO!" Sonic, Knuckles, Sticks, Tails and Misery scream out in unison.

Without interference—Amy stabs herself in the heart. As she screams, she gets down into the lake. They all just stand there and watch in horror and distress. Another white light appears out from Amy's body and this time, it causes Evangeline to stop screaming and crying and the snow and gale are forced to cease. The blinding light expands as the weather becomes warmer again and the snow melts. It only lasted for a few seconds.

Finally—the light is gone. The remaining five open their eyes after being blinded by the light. They glance around the cemetery; everything seems serene now.

Somewhere a few yards away from where they are, they can perceive the ghost of Evangeline Lucia. She's just standing there and looking away from them, with her black hair and white dress flowing into the breeze. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Sticks are stunned that they can finally see her apparition. They wonder what she is doing there. At that moment—another apparition appears, walking towards her.

With a closer inspection, they realized that that apparition—is Amy. The five gasps, already coming into conclusion that Amy has sacrificed herself to not only save her friends, but to send her soul to Evangeline to keep her in peace. Both Amy and Evangeline make eye contact and then smile warmly at one another.

Evangeline Lucia turns around to face to the Sonic Team and Misery. In a calming whispering tone, she tells them, "Thank you all." Then, she finally vanishes into thin air, taking the ghost of Amy Rose with her.

With the apparitions gone, everyone turns back to the lake. There in the water, they see Amy.

Sonic cries out, "Amy!" He runs to the water. Trying to overcome his hydrophobia, he steps deeper into the lake so he can retrieve her. The water rose nearly to his chest and his anxiety kicks in, though he tends to ignore it. Sonic grasps the lifeless Amy into his hold, pushing her floating long hair out of the way and embracing her for a mere moment. Then, he turns back around, carrying her out of the water.

He gently places Amy down on the ground and he kneels beside her. Sonic stares at her lifeless body; the dagger from her hand is gone and there is a deep wound right in her heart. Her fur and skin is back to white. Sonic is entirely disheartened about her sacrifice.

"Amy…" he wept, "Amy, why?" Knuckles, Tails, Sticks and Misery join them. They're all as disheartened and heartbroken as he is. Misery pulls down her hood. They continue to watch Sonic mourn for her. "Amy. Amy, please don't leave me. I—I never got a chance to tell you this, but…" he pauses, hiccupping at his sobs, "I have feelings for you. I always love you and I love you too much to lose you. Amy…"

Sonic then sobs hysterically while holding Amy's cadaver closer to him. He begins to embrace her body while tears are pouring out of his eyes. The others couldn't bear watching this tragedy. Knuckles, Sticks and Tails have never seen Sonic like this before and they couldn't believe the horrid news that they have lost a member of their team. This kept going for over a minute.

The mourning continues… until something magically happens to Amy. Her entire body begins to glisten.

Misery becomes the first to notice this. She gasps, "Everyone, look." They all did.

The glistening on Amy's body causes her fur to turn back to pink and her skin back to peach. Sonic opens his eyes to see it. They all gasp in amazement. The magic glow even healed the wound in her chest and her heart is beating again. Soon, Amy is breathing again and she's back. She opens her eyes to see the first thing she saw.

"Sonic?" Amy weakly asks, "I'm alive?"

Sonic is happy, "Yes! Yes, you are." He stands up, aiding Amy from the ground, and then he hugs her with warmth. Amy has no idea what he's doing, but she tends to hug him back with a smile on her face.

Seconds later, the two hedgehogs break apart. They and the others glance at Misery. Sonic asks her, "How did this happen?"

Misery answers, "That Spirit orb. It must've acted out as a new soul for Amy when I inserted it inside her. After when she died from her self-sacrifice, the orb was aware that her original soul is gone, thus deciding to give her a new one to save her life."

Tails comments, "That is so cool!"

Knuckles remarks, "Yeah, it is."

Amy turns to Sonic. "Sonic, what you said before—did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" Sonic denies.

"You know what she means," Knuckles cuts in.

"Oh, that." Sonic nervously laughs, blushing.

Misery smiles at the bonding between the team. A suppressed smile appears on her face and then she turns back towards her house. She strolls away. The team sees her.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic calls back. Misery turns back around for a moment. "We just want to thank you for everything. Without you, we wouldn't have solved the mystery and saved Amy from being sent to the afterlife."

Misery didn't really say anything. Instead, she just smirks, "You're welcome." She turns back around and then strolls peacefully home. She's out of sight.

"I can never get that girl's name," Sticks says.

"Neither can we," Knuckles remarks.

"She would have made a good addition to the team," Tails adds, "But her loss."

"Maybe next time," Sonic says, "Come on. Let's head to Meh Burger and celebrate." The team accepts.

They turn away, making their way out of the cemetery. Sonic and Amy are seen in the back and Sonic is holding Amy's hand. As they are walking, Amy looks back at the lake for a moment. She sees Evangeline standing by the water, and she's smiling at her.

Amy smiles back at her, "Goodbye, Evangeline." She whispers to her, inaudible enough so Sonic and the others wouldn't hear. The ghost returns the farewell to her.

Evangeline Lucia vanishes into thin air, finally resting in peace, and Amy turns back around.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know this part's not that good. Sorry, everyone. But at least I tried.  
**


	4. White Noise (Epilogue)

**A/N: All done!**

* * *

White Noise

It's nighttime now.

Amy Rose, now in her nightwear, is standing by her vanity mirror before going to bed. On the floor right where she is standing, there are strands of hair. Locks of pink hair are raining down, scattering around as a pair of metal scissors are heard. It turns out that Amy is cutting her new long hair—after only one day. One by one, she grasps a strand of hair and meticulously snips the ends off little at a time, making sure it reaches to its correct length.

After a few cuts, she places her scissors back on the vanity. Amy's hair is short again, just the way she likes it. She strokes her fingers through her locks, combing out all the leftover snipped hair. She smiles at the mirror. Amy tells herself, "Perfect; I feel like myself again."

"I think you look great," She hears Sonic complimenting her from outside of her room. Amy turns to her doorway. Sonic is standing by.

"Hey," Amy begins. Sonic strolls closer to her, smiling warmly. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I thought I came by to check up on you before you go to sleep," He remarks, stroking through her short hair. "Why did you cut your hair off for? I liked it when it was long before."

Amy touches her locks again, "It didn't feel like the real me at all, that's why. It turns out that I'm not used to having long hair yet. For now, I just want to look like me."

"That makes sense," Sonic replies.

Amy steps closer to him, "Sonic, are you really here to check up on me before I go to sleep?"

Sonic lies, "Sort of, why?"

"When you said that, I can tell that you're lying. Seriously, why are you here?"

Sonic became quiet. He sighs and using all the veracity he has, he tells the truth, "Because—ever since this whole horrifying adventure began, I'm worried about you."

"Hm? Worried about what?"

"When you—you know—I've been afraid of losing you. Ever since you drank that ghost potion, I knew something terrible would happen to you. Last night, right after we came back from that place, I had a hard time sleeping because I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when you took your own life away as some sort of sacrifice, my fear came true." Sonic went silent again.

Amy is beginning to feel warmth within her. She's touched by his words.

Sonic resumes, "And I came here, because—well, it's complicated."

Taking a good shot in the dark, she says, "You want to stay over here at my house for the night, so you can keep guard on me. Is that right?"

"You're good."

"I know. You can sleepover here if you want," Amy faces toward her closet where she stores her extra bed sheets and pillows. "I can set up a small bed for you on my couch."

She's about to go to her closet but Sonic grasps on her wrist, preventing her. Amy becomes flummoxed. She turns back around to glance at him. "What is it this time?"

"I don't want to sleep on the couch where you're not there," Sonic lets go of her wrist. "I want to sleep here with you."

"You mean…" Amy trails off.

"Well, not like that, though. Just a cuddle."

Amy smiles again. "Then, you're welcome to sleep here with me whenever you like." She changes the subject, "Sonic, can I ask you again?"

"Tell me."

"Do you really have feelings for me?" Sonic didn't answer. His shyness is interfering with him.

Amy informs, "When I asked you this earlier, you didn't reply. And when I see that in you, I can tell that you're hiding something from me. Did you really mean it when you said you love me too much to lose me?"

Sonic finally come cleans about his true feelings for her. With a speechless answer, he gently places his fingertips underneath her chin, tilting her head up for a better eye contact. He smiles at her, "Does this answer your question?"

He closes his eyes—and then he ardently kisses her soft lips. Amy is astonished at his heart-warming action. She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sonic responses by wrapping his hands around her slim waists. Their kiss is persistent; unaware to Amy, Sonic is starting to have a sudden impulse. He's pulling her closer so that her frontal torso is touching his and he's subtly caressing her lower back. Then, he feels some chills down in his spine. Those chills are causing a reaction on his back fur; it's standing up and rustling, sending him a message that he's already getting aroused by the passion. Sonic deepens the kiss when he opens his mouth a little wider before inserting his tongue into her maw. Amy could hear Sonic's soft moan. She did the same as well, sharing their mutual passion.

Seconds later, they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes. They smile once more. Sonic tells her, "I love you, Ames."

Amy remarks, "Love you, too."

Sonic could see the lethargy in her eyes. "I bet it's time to go to sleep now."

"You're right. I better get up early tomorrow, so I can return that library book and then start a new adventure." Amy parts herself from him.

He chuckles, "Then, we better get some rest right away."

She went to turn the lights off in her room and leaving only the lamp on by her bedside. Sonic sits at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. Amy walks back to her bed, pulls the blanket up and then lies down on the mattress.

Before he could join her, Sonic unties and removes his brown scarf and then his shoes. He leaves his own articles of clothing on the floor. When he's done, he lies down on Amy's bed. Sonic gets behind Amy with his front touching her back. He wraps his arms around her, cuddling her closer into his grasp and for a measure—he wraps his leg over her waist. He rubs his muzzle onto her neck, purring at her soft touch.

"Goodnight, Amy Rose." Sonic whispers to her.

"Goodnight, Sonic." Amy whispers back.

Then, the two hedgehogs fall asleep, holding onto each other and never even letting go. She receives her own personal white noise and she smiles in her sleep, meaning she admires the sound. With nothing to wake her up from her peaceful slumber…

Amy Rose persistently hears this white noise—which is really Sonic's heartbeat.


End file.
